


Forever now (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 17 - Fade)

by Ivelia



Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [17]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivelia/pseuds/Ivelia
Summary: Part of my attempt for #FFXIVWrite2020 - September 17 (Day 17 - Fade)What should have been eternally colorful fades in suffering.Spoilers for the ShadowBringers (5.0) MSQ
Series: FFXIV Write 2020 [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906951





	Forever now (FFXIVWrite2020 Day 17 - Fade)

“This will be our new home!”

“Now that the good people of Voeburt that have not been eaten have fled to safer areas, and that the pesky sin eaters that were snaking on them have dispersed, this whole area is ours!”

“It’s good to have a place so that what remains of our good people can stay together. We have lost so many in the Flood already…”

* * *

_We want to get out! You guys are bullying Us!_

* * *

The Nu Mou, who were already living in this place before the Flood, were crying about men leaving the place though. If they’re not happy with having us, fellow Fae, as new neighbours, they can follow them. We’re all _free_ after all. I heard that lots of mortals were now living in a city made of pure crystal that sprouted near the Lakeland forest.

“I kinda wanna go there, now! I want to see!”

* * *

_Why do We have to stay here? What did We do wrong? We’re lonely here…_

* * *

This turned out to be a wonderful place for us fae folk! We did have to redecorate a fairy bit though, it was kinda drab. Most of the pixies went to a nice little village that we renamed Lydha Lran; we were able to use some of the remaining inhabitants as decoraties leafmen, so that was a plus! It is still a better outcome than becoming a Sin Eater and feasting on your family, I’m sure they’re happier like that!

And we grew lots and lots of pretty flowers, everywhere! The fields of the humans were too boring. Us fae don’t need food, so out they go!

* * *

_This place will be Our forest and Our fields of flowers now…_

* * *

This everlasting light gets a bit boring though. It was better when there was both light and day. By day, we could have fun, and by night, frolic under the stars and fireflies, or go with our good friends, one of the Dreamspinners, to visit the human dreams, how nice it was!

But now there are less and less humans to play with us… the Nu mou keep on complaining about not having anyone to give them their “patronage”, yet they’re never happy when we go play with them… Such spoilsports.

* * *

_Come and play with Us! We’ll have fun until the Light goes out!_ ~~_, and you drop dead_ ~~ _~~!~~ _

* * *

\- “The place is nice, but the voisinage is so-so…” There had been a lot of Sin Eater attacks recently, so I recommended we stay together and fight them off! They’re not as funny as human when we play tricks on them, but our tricks work to 

Some have been complaining that being organized is annoying, but… If we are together, it’s easier to protect each other. And as I am the strongest, if I’m with them, I can protect them too! And I still like them even if they’re weaklings, that’s OK!

* * *

_Lock us away, while you still can…_

_Protect everyone… from Us._

* * *

My friend Tyr Beq had been complaining that Lyhe Mheg, the land of the Dreamspinners was, just like this land, becoming more and more barren. That was to be expected though, given that lots of people had been swallowed in the light; after all, it had been the same for their people. 

\- “We lost so much in the flood… Oh well. As long as we stay together, we can make merry ‘till we forget!”

* * *

“The others are now calling me-Us _King_ .” The Pixie’s face contorted a bit “We were a bit vexed, because I-we mean, the previous king here was a frumpy old guy, no? Also, he wasn’t even able to protect his people. _Weak._ ” The disdain for the fundamental failure of the previous king of these lands was dripping from their voice “ _We_ will protect everyone, We promise!”

* * *

“”Voeburt”, We don’t like this name. This was the kingdom of men. Their boring lives and responsibilities, and all of this, it went away with them. This is now our time, our place, where we can have all the fun we want, frolicking in a world of color, even though the rest of the world is dying, fading in the light. Life is what you make of it, and if we can’t look up to the sky for rainbows anymore, we can just make them ourselves. Yes, We _know_ , now! _Il Mheg_ does sound just right!”

And this was the first proclamation of the newly enthroned king of Fae folk:

_[Rejoice and revel, for the Kingdom of Rainbows is forever young.]_

* * *

_Looks like they’re still having fun without me… This is good._

* * *

Having knights to serve Us, that would be nice though. They could do all the annoying stuff, like listening to people’s complaints, so We could play, play, and play some more!

* * *

_We are your king. OBEY US. FREE US._

* * *

Because We’re the _King_ , We want to live in the old human castle… And redecorate it a little bit. The name is boring though. “Gruenes licht” I think it was? Bleagh. We changed a lot of things inside, to make it nice and cosy! Though We kept the nice stained glass windows, they remind Us of a nice smelling forest, and a large field of flowers rolled into one! And We quite like the look of these shiny wings on the castle; it looks like a giant pixie that will protect her friends...

 _Lyhe Ghiah! [wings of dreams]_. Yup, that’s what we’ll call this now!

* * *

_Why does no one ever visit Us in Our castle?_

* * *

“More and more of those annoying, pesky sin eaters are coming, so some of Our friends are scared to play. This won’t do! We should play, play, play until we’re dead tired, and only then, return to Glorianda, and sleep forever.” 

“As the King, We have to protect Our people! Let’s play with them ‘till they drop!”

* * *

_Why are We punished? We protected everyone, didn’t We?_

* * *

“I wonder if the Nu mou could make Us kingly accessories! Like the fancy ones the humans living here wore!”

“A shining crown, and a nice dress so We can look extra pretty”

“Crystal shoes that make a fancy noise on the floor of the castle when We feel like walking.”

“A stone scepter to bonk annoying people on their heads, like those noisy, wet, slippery Fuath; dumb froggies stole Our favourite flower! Ah, and also maybe catch the stuff that’s too far when We’re lazy!”

* * *

“They said that Our “protection and leadership” was enough of a payment. Nice! We’re not sure what they meant, but if it means that We can go have fun in my new, fancy attire instead of toiling for them, then it’s all good!”

* * *

_These ingrates, who do they have to thank for their lives!?_

* * *

We hate them! We hate them We hate them We hate them!

Eating Our precious friends!

We’ll never forgive them. We’ll never...

* * *

_Let Us out!_

_We’ll promise We’ll not eat you… just kidding!_

* * *

\- “-Alas, our King is no more, yet Their shadow lives, entombed of the Castle for all eternity…”

* * *

As she took in the light, the aether of the fallen king of faeries that was nothing but a washed out shadow of their glorious self, those disorderly thoughts, feelings and memories dissolved at the surface of her mind, popping like shiny, multicolored bubbles, interspersed with dull, grey clouds disappearing into nothingness. Nevertheless, gazing at the proclamation of Feo Ul, the Mad Bloom, as the new King of faeries, her voice might have been not quite her own as she chorused in a whisper:

_[Rejoice and revel, for the Kingdom of Rainbows is forever young.]_

**Author's Note:**

> My grasp of Voeburtite history is poor.  
> My grasp of Fae history is even worse, so I might be way off on the order of some of these events... I used this site as a refresher on lore -> https://mirkemenagerie.tumblr.com/post/188088276229/welcome-to-norvrandt-il-mheg-and-the-kingdom-of Thank  
> This was kinda out of my comfort zone, as I don’t have a Fae type personality at all xD Disjointed thinking kinda fits for beings that only live in the present, I guess?  
> ... I kinda wanted to name this "Viva forever" 'cause I'm old.


End file.
